


Boredom takes over

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed reader, Dancing, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Frustrated Dean, Revenge, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Teasing, boner, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confesses to the Reader that he thinks she's the most boring person he's ever met, and she decides to show him just how wrong that statement is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom takes over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the AdultSPNJulyWritingChallenge hosted by roxy-davenport on Tumblr and my prompt was: "Take it off, nice and slow" 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it, and as usual, I hope you enjoy it! *kisses*

 

You took the shot Dean was offering you, smiling at him before you downed the liquid, feeling it burn down your throat, "So, Dean, wanna play a game?" He kinked an eyebrow at you, refilling his glass.

"Depends on the game, sweetcheeks" You rolled your eyes at the smug smirk that spread across his plump lips, "You wish, buddy" He chuckled, handing you the bottle, "A guy can dream, right?"

You shook your head at him, "What did you have in mind?" You shrugged, your finger tracing the rim of the glass, "Just a simple truth or dare, you up for it?" He seemed to think about it for a second, before he was licking his lips and nodding.

"Sure, too bad Sammy's not here, I have some pretty good dares for him" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at you and you smirked, already thinking about the dares you'd make him do, knowing that he'd never back down from them.

"Rules: if you choose truth and then decide you don't wanna answer the question, you take a drink; same thing with the dares...okay?" He nodded, a wicked smile spreading on his lips.

"Prepare yourself to get drunk then, sweetheart" You brushed off his comment, you knew he always thought you were no fun, but you were sure he'd change his mind before the night was over.

"How about you start, Dean?" He grabbed the bottle, and poured more drinks for the both of you, "Truth or dare, (Y/n)?" You chose truth and he pretended to think about his question for a second.

"Number of orgasms you had in one night" You knew right from the start that he'd ask you that question sooner or later, and you weren't wrong, "Two" He raised an eyebrow, giving you his 'C'mon, seriously?' look and you just shrugged.

"Wow, sweetheart, you gotta have really bad taste in men..." You couldn't really argue with that and proceeded to ask him what he'd choose, and just like you were expecting, he chose dare.

"Send a text to Sammy telling him that you think you're gay" He stared at you for a second and you just smirked, watching him as he grumpily took his phone out, "This is how you wanna play? Fine, just remember that you started it"

After sending the text, Dean focused back on you, eager to take his revenge, "Dare, huh? Okay, (Y/n), I dare you to take off a piece of clothing" He flashed you a wolfish grin, and you had to suppress your laughter.

You slowly got up from your chair, turning around and showing him your body, before you faced him once more and pushed your hand under your t-shirt, allowing him a glimpse of your skin.

He licked his lips, pulling the lower one between his teeth, and subconsciously inched forward towards you. You toyed with the hem of your t-shirt for a while, just teasing him and watching as his pupils dilated.

You had to stop yourself from laughing when you pulled off your t-shirt and he was met by the sight of your tank top, an annoyed huff leaving his lips, "Did you really think I was gonna get naked for you just like that?"

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing his glass and downing its contents, hoping to keep his mind off of the boner that you'd caused him, "Just ask your question, I choose truth" You hummed as you thought about what you could ask him.

You kept playing for a while longer, the questions and dares becoming more and more awkward and sexual as the time progressed, and you strategically avoided the ones that, according to Dean, where the most entertaining.

"You know, (Y/n), I'm pretty sure you're the most boring hunter I've ever known..." You scoffed, eyes narrowing at him, "What about Garth?" A light chuckle left his lips as he seemed to remember something.

"Oh, he can be funny when he's drunk...but you? You're the responsible kinda drunk, which is...yeah" He stared at you, waiting for you to reply, but instead you just got up and grabbed the bottle.

"Where you going?" You kept walking, not bothering to turn around to answer him, "Wouldn't want to bore you to death, Winchester" That said you made your way to your room, hearing him calling after you.

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head at himself as he felt like kicking his own ass; again. He hadn't meant to get you mad, he was used to teasing you but this time it looked like he'd gone too far.

He stared at the door you'd left through for a few seconds, before he realized that you weren't coming back and got up, grabbing a beer and making his way to his own room, waiting for you to cool down a little before he came to apologize.

You on the other hand, sat on your bed, taking a long sip of the liquor you'd taken with you, because for what you had in mind, you most definitely needed the encouragement or else you'd change your mind.

You took your time, trying to slow down your breathing as you changed your clothes and put on some mascara and lipstick, just to make yourself look a little more awake than you actually were; it was 10 p.m. after all.

Once you deemed yourself ready, or well, as ready as you could ever be, you rolled your shoulders to relax a little and then walked to Dean's room; the heels of your red décolleté clicking on the bunker's tiled floor.

You didn't bother knocking, you knew he was awake and from the sound coming through his door, you could tell he was watching a movie or some TV series. Pushing the door open, you made your way in, and Dean shot up off his bed.

"Look, (Y/n), I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to, sweetheart" You didn't answer him, you just pushed him back until he was sitting on the edge of his mattress once more; his eyes still glued to you.

He noticed you were wearing high heels and wondered why, but thought better of asking since he didn't want to worsen his situation. You turned around and placed your phone on his desk, choosing the song you wanted and pressing play.

Turning back to face Dean, you found him staring at your ass; his eyes snapping up to yours immediately, with guilt written all over them. You kinked an eyebrow at him and he flashed you an apologetic smile.

The song started and Dean's expression changed from confused to shocked in a matter of seconds when you started to sway your hips from side to side, following the beat.

You moved your curves as seductively as you could, biting down on your lower lip while keeping your eyes trained on his, and you could see just how much he was struggling to keep his own on your face and not let them wonder over your body.

His resolve soon crumbled however when you popped open the first button on the shirt you'd put on, "Oh, wow, is this-" You cut him off before he could finish his sentence, walking up to him and placing your finger on his lips.

"Unless you wanna ruin this, I suggest you shut your pretty mouth, Winchester" He nodded, his hands tightening their hold on his sheets as he forced himself not to reach out and touch you.

You smiled sweetly down at him and resumed your sensual dance, moving to the rhythm of the song and popping one button after the other, enjoying how Dean's frustration increased with each one you undid.

When there were just two buttons left and the sexy bra you'd chosen was showing, you turned around and placed your hands on his desk, sticking your ass in his direction and wiggling it; a few curses from Dean reaching your ears.

You smiled to yourself when you heard him shifting, and you chanced a look over your shoulder to find him trying to adjust himself in his pants, something which he seemed to be failing at pretty badly.

Your teeth sank into the soft skin of your bottom lip, a gesture which, as sensual as it may have seemed to Dean, was meant to keep you from giggling at his flustered state.

Your hands pulled the sides of your shirt open, and you teasingly let the fabric slide over one of your shoulders, revealing the smooth skin to hungry, lust-blown, green eyes.

Dean shifted once more, placing his elbows on his thighs and leaning onto them to inch forward towards you; his jeans tightening with each look you directed his way.

You had him wrapped up around your finger, and you were enjoying every single moment of it as you played with him, flashing him your soft flesh for barely a second, before you covered it back up.

You turned to face him once more, your shirt now completely unbuttoned and Dean growled, his eyes taking in your bra-clad breasts, and he knew right then and there that he wouldn't be able to hold still until you finished your 'show'.

His hands were balled into fists, which he clenched and unclenched rhythmically to stop himself from getting up and taking you onto his desk, a thought that seemed very much appealing at the moment.

He drew in a deep breath, trying to keep himself in check, and watching you as you licked your lips again, and he wasn't sure if you were doing that on purpose or not, but each time you licked them he had to bite on the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from moaning.

Just when he thought things couldn't be getting any worse for him, you started walking towards him once more, stopping just a few inches away, and since you were wearing heels and he was sitting down; he found himself eye level with the waistband of your leggings.

He swallowed, his mouth completely dry as he fought to keep his eyes on yours and more importantly keep his hands off of your body. Your hand cupped his cheek and he leant into your touch, still keeping his eyes on yours.

You smiled to yourself, you'd most definitely never thought you'd ever have Dean Winchester, The Dean Winchester, so worked up from just a little dance and some teasing.

Your forefinger traced the outline of his strong jaw, your nail gently scraping his scruffy skin, before you pushed him back a little, and brought one knee on either side of him, straddling his lap.

He groaned as you sat onto him, hands almost ripping his sheets cause he knew, that if he touched you, you'd get up and leave and all of this, what he'd been wanting for, for months now, would end; and he didn't want that, he certainly did not want that.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you pulled him closer, the tip of your nose brushing his own as your breath washed over his lips, and he subconsciously licked them; eyes glancing down at your red painted ones.

Your chests touched with each breath you took, and he realized he was panting, 'Damn it, Dean, keep it together, she's barely taken her shirt off, man, and...fuck! Why does she smell so damn good?!'

You arched your back and Dean had to look down, had to see your boobs trapped behind the thin barrier of your lacy bra. The tiniest of whimpers left his plump lips and made you smirk at him.

"Enjoying the view, Dean?" He hummed absentmindedly, before slowly lifting his gaze to lock it on yours and nod his head, "Yep, yeah...I wanna bury my face between them and just stay there, babe" He wanted to face-palm himself as soon as the words left his lips.

He opened his mouth to add something else, something that would make him sound less like a horny teenager, but closed it right after as his brain didn't seem to be able to form any coherent thought with you sitting like that on his lap.

"Mmmhm, how about you help out of my shirt, Dean?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise at your suggestion, before he was licking his lips and nodding his head, " ** _Take it off, nice and slow!_** " He groaned at your words, licking his lips as he brought his hands on your thighs.

Dean knew that you'd only told him to remove your shirt, but he was going to be damned if he didn't take the time to appreciate every, single second of it. His hands rested on your thighs, as he took in a deep breath, pushing away the nagging voice in his head that told it was all just a dream.

Ever so slightly he moved his hands up your thighs, until he reached the waistband of your leggings resting comfortably on your waist, and he gave it a squeeze, making you arch your back on top of him.

You sighed when his hands came in contact with your skin; the warm, rugged texture of his touch feeling amazing on your soft body. Your eyes remained focused on his face, trying to read what he was thinking about, but all you could really think about was the fact that he was touching you.

He trailed his hands slowly up your sides, huffing out the breath he'd been holding back and sighing lightly; eyes memorising every inch of your body. One more time his tongue darted out to wet his lips, before he pulled the full lower one between his teeth.

You fought to contain yourself, willing to keep your mind on track with what you'd planned to do and trying to keep your need for him under control. You felt so compelled to kiss him, to attach your lips to his and press your body closer to him, but brushed off the thought and steadied yourself.

Dean stopped for a moment when he reached the proximity of your bra-clad breasts and just stared at you, eyes locked on the tops of them that weren't covered by the piece of clothing and before he knew it, he was inching closer.

His breath fanned over your boobs, awakening goosebumps all over your skin, making you bite down on the insides of your cheeks to avoid releasing any embarrassing noises. His lips ever so lightly brushed against you and you threaded your fingers through his hair and tugged.

Dean groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes for barely a second and tightening his hands on your sides, before he looked back up at you. His green eyes darkened with lust as he stared at you, licking his lips wantonly as his gaze snapped down to lock on your own.

He shook himself off of his trance and his hands resumed their task. They caressed your shoulders, pushing themselves under the fabric of your shirt, and then continued their journey over your arms as the material slid down smoothly, leaving your upper half in nothing but your bra.

You'd untangled your hands from around his neck, helping him remove the piece of clothing, and by the time it had hit the floor next to Dean's bed; you were both heavy breathing. Your (e/c) eyes stayed on Dean's, silence enveloping you as you did nothing else but stare into each other's eyes.

You drew in a deep, shuddering breath and chanced a little smile, trying to compose yourself a bit, "Thanks..." He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, knowing that opening his mouth to talk would end up with him saying something even more embarrassing than the first time.

You could see how much he wanted you, feel how hard he was beneath you and the only thing you could think about was ripping his clothes off and running your hands all over his body as he did the same to you. You closed your eyes and willed yourself to stop thinking about him.

It was almost painful to lift yourself from on top of him, a disapproving whimper escaping Dean's luscious, kissable lips when you turned to face away from him. You chewed on your bottom lip, hoping for your heart to slow down its wild beating.

You noticed the song had changed, and high fived yourself for making a small playlist earlier with a few songs since you didn't know how long your little teasing game would last. Breathing deeply from your nose, you resumed your sensual dance; Dean's body leaning back forward to get closer to you.

Your hips rolled, following the beat of the song while your hands slowly caressed up your body, threading in your hair as you tried to look as seductive as possible and heard Dean groan at the show you were putting on for him.

You stuck your ass out as you continued dancing, undulating your body in an enticing way and letting your hands drift down to slip under the waistband of your leggings. Dean's breath hitched in his throat as he observed you with rapt attention, never daring to take his green eyes off of you. 

Pushing the elastic fabric down your legs, your fingers grazed your heated skin and you forced yourself not to turn and look at Dean, when you heard him curse at the sight of your matching lace panties. A smile spread on your lips and you let your leggings pull at your feet before you stepped out of them.

Still dancing, you turned to face Dean, his green eyes immediately finding yours, and you felt a blush rising to your cheeks at the way he was practically devouring you with his intense gaze. You licked your lips, pushing your chest forward and dragging your hand over your thighs, watching as Dean brought his hand on his crotch and palmed himself.

You swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat, forcing yourself to keep eye contact until he broke it to let his eyes take another appreciative tour over your almost naked body, "This night took a turn I totally wasn't expecting..."

His voice sounded strained, the tone huskier than usual and throaty, and his lips swollen from his continuous biting down on the soft flesh. You smirked at him, moving to stand in front of him and giving him the chance to look at you up close.

His hands twitched, grabbing tightly on his sheets when you stood between his parted legs, and the sexual tension in the room reached its peak. Ever so slowly, you lifted one leg and knelt on the mattress beside him, working again to straddle his hips.

Dean leant back on his hands, letting you do whatever you wanted until you sat on his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck. He kept watching you closely as he brought his hands to rest on your now naked thighs, gauging your reaction before he was trailing them up to your waist.

Your covered core pressed to his aching erection and he grunted something which you didn't understand since the only thing you could think about was the feeling of his still clothed, hard-muscled body pressing into yours.

You ducked your head down, brushing your lips along his chiseled jaw until your reached his ear, "Do you want me, Dean?" You whispered the words in a sultry tone that made him shiver, "Fuck yeah, baby girl!" Grinning at his answer, you pushed your body flush to his, "How bad?"

His arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you tight in his embrace as he rutted his hips up against you, "This bad!" He growled the answer in the crook of your neck, still bucking his hips up and rubbing onto your wet, dripping centre.

You hummed, your body lighting up with the sensation and your nails scraping the back of his head as he made you bounced onto his lap, "Good..." You stayed like that for a few minutes, your eyes locking back on each other as you ground down on his length; chests heaving with each breath you took.

He leant up towards you, his lips almost brushing yours and you stopped all of your movements, staring down into his green orbs. Right as he was about to close the distance between you, you pulled back and untangled yourself from his hold, standing back up and leaving him staring at you in confusion.

Without uttering a single word, you turned around and went to retrieve your leggings, before you grabbed your phone from his desk, "Wha-what are you doing?" His voice was breathless, gruff and so sexy you almost felt compelled to walk back to him and beg him to do unholy things with your body.

However, you managed to control yourself and smiled at him, "What does it look like I'm doing?" He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it right away and just kept staring with wide, lust-blown eyes. You smirked at his loss of words and walked up to him, placing one hand on the bed next to him.

You bent down and he licked his lips, leaning up to you, dying to finally kiss you, "I believe this is mine..." You picked up your shirt and innocently looked at him through your lashes, "Thank you for your help, Dean" You placed a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth and straightened back up.

He didn't know what had hit him as he watched you swaying your hips to his door, "That's it? You-you're just gonna...leave?" You looked at him over your shoulder and shrugged, "I wouldn't want to bore you to death, now, would I, Winchester?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sentence you'd chosen to use again and before he even had a chance to reply, you winked and left the room. He kept staring at his door for a little, before he slumped back on his bed and huffed, "I deserved that. I totally, undeniably deserved that, but...ugh, fuck me!"

He groaned in frustration and closed his eyes, his brain conjuring fantasies about the many different ways the night could have ended as his hand moved to unbutton his jeans since he knew he'd have to take care of the hard, aching problem you'd caused him.


End file.
